Pirates
Old_Pirate.jpg Introduction Ahoy, mates ! is going from rags to riches , your forte ? are you not afraid of getting down and dirty ?! is the quest for booty your type of job ? Well, looks like you've met your match. Welcome to paradise ! The Pirates are a very diverse group of men, who takes Civil disobedience to a more so extreme measure. They are more so caught on sea, raiding for supply either to supply they're crew or family. Pirates today are modernized, They are very technologically advance, in every way, Even the ships run on some sort of organicmaterial discoverd on sea, soon invented into a sorce for transportation by Roman Cobbs. They seem pretty normal once you see them, the attire remains but the eye patch over coat and large hat remains a tradition, The pirates, fight for there order and the color gold. So, if your looking for someone with ritcheous attributes, The pirates are probally the wrong people to go to. They hate the government as well as the upperclassmen of Nivea. They've also hold a very long rivalry with the samurais whoes differences are extremely great. History - Woku As stated from combined sources, The early wokou mostly set up camp on Japanese outlying islands, as opposed to the 16th century wokou who were mostly non-Japanese. The early wokou raided the Japanese themselves as well as China and Korea. Records report that the main camps of the early wokou were the island of Tsushima, Iki Island, and the Gotō Islands. Jeong Mong-ju was dispatched to Japan to deal with the problem, and during his visit Kyushu governor Imagawa Sadayo suppressed the early wokou, later returning their captured property and people to Korea.In 1405 Ashikaga Yoshimitsu sent twenty captured pirates to China, where they were boiled in a cauldron in Ningbo.According to the History of Ming, 30% of the 16th century wokou were Japanese, with the remaining 70% being ethnic Chinese. Notable wokou included the Chinese pirate Wang Zhi, and King Myeongjong of Joseon punished a Chinese wokou for pretending to be Japanese.Korea launched attacks on pirate bases on Tsushima in 1419 with the Gihae Eastern Expedition. General Yi Jongmu's fleet of 227 ships and 17,285 soldiers set off from Geoje Island toward Tsushima on June 19, 1419. The routes of the Korean attack were guided by captured Japanese pirates. After landing, General Yi Jongmu first sent captured Japanese pirates as emissaries to ask for surrender. When he received no reply, he sent out his forces and the soldiers proceeded to raid the pirates and destroy their settlements. The Korean army destroyed 129 boats, 1939 houses and killed or enslaved 135 coastal residents as well as rescuing 131 Chinese and Korean captives of the pirates and 21 slaves on the island.The number of Wokou raids dropped dramatically after the Korean expedition. " Black Jaw " flspdcr_cv1-copy1.jpg Mowizakawa " Black jaw " Creed , is one of the most legendary Pirates of the 21rst century. He was a warm and avuncular man who despised the corruption of the South Korean bureaucracy and cared deeply about building an independent state for dispossessed privateers like himself in BrickWall Fortress . Although the Pirate Republic fell into squalor, he went to tremendous lengths to find medicine for his disease-ridden brethren, until the point he felt his age was catching up to him and left. The demonic persona of Black Jaw was crafted by Thatch to avoid actually using violence to intimidate his enemies. He bolstered his formidable image by performing stunts such as lighting fuses in his hair, pouring gunpowder in his rum, or forcing his crew to work below deck as he burned sulfur to prove he was the hardiest of all of them. He grew out his beard and gauged out his own eye partly to make himself all the more iconic. Unfortunately, Black Jaw fearsome reputation caught up to him, Black Jaw was in the midst of an attack made to him by South Korea, They had set him up with a rather large ship with a variety of goods. Black Jaw along with his men were greatly out numbred. The South Korean General , Dio Xiao Lee nearly ripped Black Jaws head off his shoulders. But, he was suddenly intercepted by the great flood. The General along with his men were buried in the watery depths along with Black Jaw. Black Jaw, and his men were thought to have been dead. But, that was only until recently, rumors has it Black jaw and his men were seen on a full moon, fighting against the General and his Crew in a never ending fight, Not. many have been able to live and tell the story except one who died nearly seconds after sharing it. Category:Occupations Category:Groups